


그 밤

by tarantula825



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>카일로x레이 라고 썼지만 그냥 카일로랑 레이가 나오는 글..<br/>3월 6일자 스타워즈 전력 글</p>
            </blockquote>





	그 밤

오랜만에 어린 시절의 꿈을 꿨다. 레이는 아직도 귓가에 윙윙거리는 핀의 고함과 포의 울부짖음을 들으며 멍하니 무거운 눈꺼풀을 들어 올렸다. 제대로 마르지 못한 나무가 낮은 소리를 내며 타들어 가고 있었다. 

 

“깨어나셨습니까?” 그녀의 기척을 눈치챈 카일로가 뒤를 돌았다. 그의 머리는 잔뜩 젖어있었다. 

“여기가 어디야?” 

“사냥꾼들의 오두막입니다. 다행히도 추락한 곳에서 그리 멀어지지 않았습니다.” 그는 묵묵히 낡은 담요에서 먼지를 털어내며 말했다. 아직 제대로 정신이 들지 않은 것인지 머릿속이 혼탁했다. 레이는 두어 번 눈을 깜빡이고 자리에서 일어났다. 추락하면서 어딘가에 부딪히기라도 한 것인지 온몸이 두드려 맞은 것 처럼 무거웠다. 

 

“넌 왜 여기 있어?” 레이는 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 그의 앞에서는 감정을 숨기지조차 않는 어린 여왕의 모습에 카일로는 표정을 굳혔다. 

“잊으셨습니까? 전 당신의 호위기사입니다.” 

“그딴 허울 좋은 직책 따위 진심으로 생각하는 건 너밖에 없을걸. 애초에 난 너 따위에게 지켜질 만큼 하찮은 존재가 아니야.” 

 

그녀의 말이 맞았다. 아무리 날카로운 칼이라 해도 신의 혈족이라 불리는 황족에게는 단 하나의 생채기도 낼 수 없었다. 수명이 다하거나 다른 황족에 의해서 죽임을 당하지 않는 한, 황족은 죽지도 상처를 입지도 않았다. 고대부터 내려오는 피의 힘은 사생아인 그녀에게도 전해졌다. 아니 오히려 사생아라는 명칭이 우습게 느껴질 정도로 강하게 발현된 고대 마법은 다른 경쟁자를 제치고 그녀에게 승리를 가져다주었다. 그런 그녀에게 호위기사라니 말이 되지 않는 소리였지만 원로들은 사생아인 그녀에겐 호위기사가 필요하다고 역설했다. 배려인 듯 보이는 그 행위는 사실상 여왕에 대한 조롱이자 모욕이었다. 제국이 세워진 지 몇천 년이 흘렀지만, 여왕이 호위기사를 가진 적은 단 한 번도 없었다. 뒷골목 출신인 레이도 그 사실을 알고 있을 만큼 나라 곳곳에 퍼져있는 당연한 사실이었기에, 단박에 그녀는 원로원의 의견표명이 자신을 인정하지 않겠다는 의사 표현이자 모욕이라는 것을 알아챘다. 하지만 그럼에도 그녀는 그것을 받아들였다. 

 

레이는 카일로가 고통받기를 원했었다. 즉위 이후 레이는 카일로를 여왕의 호위기사로 붙여준 귀족들마저 혀를 내두를 정도로 지독하게 그를 괴롭혔었다. 잠시도 쉴 틈을 주지 않고 전쟁터로 그를 내몰았고, 시도 때도 없이 그에게 암살자를 보냈다. 최초로 여왕의 기사가 된 카일로는 수많은 사람들의 손가락질을 받았다. 여왕의 정부였던 그가 여왕의 기사가 되었다는 소식은 나라 곳곳으로 퍼져나갔고, 그의 가문은 두 번이나 자식을 팔아 득세했다는 오명을 뒤집어썼지만 그럼에도 그는 레이의 곁을 떠나지 않았다.

 

제 어미를 대신해 도시의 가장 낮은 곳으로 찾아온 카일로는 어린 레이의 눈에는 사신 같아 보였다. 창백한 피부에 온통 검은 옷을 뒤집어쓴 남자의 모습은 옛날이야기 속 죽음의 사자와 닮아있었다. 사자는 그녀를 차가운 대리석으로 가득 찬 궁전으로 데려갔다. 그녀는 그곳에서 처음으로 자신의 어머니를 만났다. 초상화 속 어머니의 모습은 그녀가 평생 가져보지 못했던 모든 것들을 가지고 있었다. 허리까지 내려온 부드러워 보이는 금발의 여성은 어딘가 공허한 표정으로 정면을 바라보고 있었다. 아름다운 여인이었음에도 레이는 그녀의 초상화를 보는 순간 소름이 끼쳤다. 그것이 그녀의 미래에 대한 예견이었는지 아니면 단순한 낯설음이었는지는 아직까지도 알 수 없었다. 

 

그날 이후, 갑작스레 새로운 세계에서 살게 된 레이는 뒷골목의 생존경쟁만큼이나 치열한 제도의 황위 찬탈에 뛰어들게 되었다. 자손을 남기지 않고 죽은 여왕의 후계를 자처하며 나머지 황족들이 대립각을 세우고 있을 무렵, 갑작스레 나타난 그녀의 존재를 달가워하는 이는 아무도 없었다. 그런 그녀의 스승 겸 후원자를 자처하고 나선 것이 카일로와 스카이워커가였다. 죽은 여왕의 어릴 적 친구였다던 레아는 레이를 그녀의 딸처럼 여겼고 모든 지원을 아끼지 않았다. 하지만 레이는 그 어떤 것에도 감사를 표하지 않았다. 그녀는 자신의 의지가 아닌 타인의, 그것도 죽은자의 의지로 인해 사랑하던 모든 것들에게서 멀어져야만 했었다. 아무리 좋은 것을 먹고 비단 위에서 잠든다 해도 그 무엇도 그녀의 공허를 채우지 못했다. 

 

“그래도 전 당신의 기사입니다.” 

“흥.” 레이가 코웃음을 쳤지만 카일로는 묵묵히 벽난로의 불을 살폈다. 

“돌아가시면 이 지역의 사냥꾼들에게 상이라도 내리셔야겠군요. 오두막의 관리가 제법 잘 되어있습니다.” 

 

카일로는 제법 말끔히 정리되어있는 오두막을 둘러보곤 만족스러운 표정을 지었다. 중앙의 통치력이 지방을 제대로 통제하고 있는지를 보려면 관저를 보는 것 보다는 이런 식으로 사냥꾼들의 오두막이나 일반 백성들의 집을 보는 것이 더 정확했다. 이 오두막은 중앙의 규칙대로 깨끗한 식수와 약간의 식량 그리고 충분한 장작이 구비되어 있었다. 만약 사냥꾼들이나 관리가 게으름을 피웠다면 눈보라가 치는 바깥으로 나가 장작을 구해와야 했을 게 뻔했다. 카일로는 벽을 바라보고 있는 레이의 등을 슬그머니 바라보곤 한숨을 내 쉬었다. 그녀가 원했던 것은 아니었지만, 레이는 좋은 통치자이자 지배자였다. 그것은 레이의 출신을 빌미로 트집을 잡아대는 원로원의 귀족들마저도 인정하는 부분이었다. 

 

“아마도 내일쯤 추격대가 찾으러 올 겁니다. 그러니 불편하셔도 오늘은 참아주십시오.” 

“이 정도쯤은 아무렇지도 않아.” 

 

삐걱대는 나무 바닥도, 지저분한 담요도 아무렇지 않았다. 몇 년 동안 깃털을 가득 채워놓은 비단 침구에 익숙해졌다고는 하나 어렸을 땐 집이라고 부를 수도 없는 헛간에서 살았던 레이에게 사냥꾼들의 오두막 정도는 아무것도 아니었다. 

 

“전쟁통에는 몇 달 동안 지저분한 막사에서 생활하기도 했는데 뭐.”

“그래도 당신이 지내던 막사가 전쟁터에서는 가장 좋은 곳이었습니다.” 

“나도 알아.” 카일로는 육포를 꺼내 스튜를 끓이기 시작했다. 고소한 냄새가 좁은 오두막을 가득 채웠다.

“야.”

“네?”

“내 어머니는 어떤 사람이었어?” 갑작스런 레이의 질문에 카일로가 멈칫했지만 그는 곧 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 다시 스튜를 저으며 대답했다.

 

“똑똑하고 강인한 분이셨습니다.” 

“그런 건 책만 읽어도 알 수 있어.”

“무슨 대답을 원하시는데요?”

“넌, 그러니까 그 사람의 애인 같은 거였잖아.” 레이가 담요를 머리끝까지 끌어당기며 말했다.

“그러니까, 다른 사람들이 모르는 것도 알고 있을 것 아냐.” 

“글쎄요….” 한참 동안 아무 말이 없던 카일로는 나무 그릇에 스튜를 떠서 레이의 앞에 내려놓았다. 레이가 떨떠름한 표정으로 제 앞에 내밀어 진 그릇을 바라봤다. 

 

“저 말고도 그분의 정부는 여럿이었으니까요. 제가 그분에게 어떤 특별한 의미를 가지고 있지는 않았을 겁니다.”

“하지만, 나에 대해서 이야기한 건 너뿐이잖아…?” 

“그렇지만 그것이 제가 그분에게 특별했다는 뜻은 아니죠.”

여왕은 죽어가면서 카일로를 붙잡고 자신의 아이에 대해 이야기했다. 그녀는 수많은 그녀의 연인들 중 진심으로 자신을 사랑했던 사람이 카일로 뿐이라는걸 알고 있었다. 그랬기 때문에 그에게만 레이의 존재를 알렸다.

 

“어째서?” 레이는 이해가 가지 않는다는 듯 인상을 찌푸리고 카일로를 바라봤다. 카일로는 복잡한 눈빛으로 눈앞의 레이를 바라봤다. 아마 어떤식으로 설명해도 그녀는 이해할 수 없을것이다. 카일로도 제가 여왕에게 가졌던 감정이 무엇인지 제대로 정의할 수 없었다. 그녀를 사랑했지만, 그것이 통상적으로 다른이들이 말하는 일반적인 감정이랑은 꽤 거리가 있다는 것을 잘 알고 있었다. 어쩌면 숭배에 가까운 감정이었을지도 몰랐다. 그녀에게서 아무것도 받지않아도 좋았다. 그녀가 자신의 감정을 받아주지 않아도 좋았다. 카일로는 그녀를 사랑할 수 있었다는 사실 자체에 만족하고 있었다.

“갑자기 그건 왜 물으십니까?” 

“말 돌리지 말고.”

“대답하기 어렵습니다.”

“내 명령이라고 해도?”

“그래도 어렵습니다. 제도로 돌아가시면 제 목을 베시면 되겠군요. 그토록 원하시던 일이었으니 행복하시겠습니다.” 

“시끄러워.” 

 

몇 년 동안 카일로와 함께 생활하면서 충분히 물어볼 수 있었던 질문이었다. 그렇지만 레이는 의식적으로 그 질문을 회피해왔었다. 태어나면서부터 고아였던 그녀에게 있어서 가족이란 같은 동네에 사는 친구들이었다. 떠나온 지 십 년도 더 지나 이제는 얼굴마저 제대로 기억나지 않지만, 핀과 포는 그녀에게 유일한 가족이었고 가장 소중한 사람들이었다. 레아가 아무리 자신을 딸처럼 여겨줬다고 해도 그녀는 레이의 가족이 될 수 없었다. 

 

“그냥 궁금했어. 한 번도 제대로 본 적 없긴 해도 내 어머니니까.” 레이는 몸을 웅크렸다. 벽에서 새어 들어오는 바람이 차가웠다. 카일로가 한숨을 내쉬며 자리에서 일어났다. 

“갑자기 왜 그렇게 감상적이 되셨습니까?”

“난 그러면 안 돼? 그리고 내가 너같은 패륜아인줄 알아?”

“아뇨. 그건 아니지만 제 앞에 있는 게 정말 당신인지 의심스러워지는군요. 그리고 패륜아라뇨. 어디서 그런 몹쓸말을 배워오신 겁니까?”

“시끄러워. 이리 들어와서 벽에 바람이나 좀 막아봐. 추워 죽겠어.” 레이가 카일로의 망토를 막무가내로 잡아끌었다. 카일로는 당황한 눈치였지만 묵묵히 벽을 바라보고 누웠다. 카일로의 등이 따끈따끈했다.

 

“왜 귀부인들이 개나 고양이를 끌어안고 자는지 알겠어. 웬만한 탕파보다 네가 낫네.” 창백하게 생겨서 몸에 열이 많군. 레이는 보통 개나 고양이에게 할법한 생각을 하며 카일로의 등에 등을 맞댔다. 그가 깜짝 놀라 허리를 곧추세우는 것이 느껴졌다. 아마도 저 샌님은 밤새 한숨도 자지 못할게 분명했다. 수 년간 카일로를 지켜봐온 결과, 그가 누군가와 함께 있을때는 쉽게 잠을 이루지 못한다는 사실을 알아냈다. 게다가 다른 사람의 옆이라면 더하면 더했지 덜하지는 않을것이리라. 어디 한 번 엿 좀 먹어봐라. 레이는 심술궂은 표정을 하고 히죽 웃으며 눈을 감았다.

 

 

 


End file.
